bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope Andrea Mikaelson is the tribrid (witch-vampire-werewolf) daughter of Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner. She is a student at the Salvatore Boarding School along with Lizzie, Josie, M.G., Landon, Rafael and Alaric. She is the niece of Elijah Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson and Henrik Mikaelson; grand-niece of Dahlia; granddaughter of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson and step-granddaughter of Mikael. Biography Conception The original hybrid Klaus Mikaelson slept with werewolf Hayley Marshall-Kenner and conceived a child together. It was thought to be impossible since Klaus was vampire, but werewolves can procreate. According to the New Orleans Coven, she is something unseen before. Early Life Hope spent the first few months of her life on the run with her aunt, Rebekah; Klaus and Hayley faked her death in order to protect her and make New Orleans safe for Hope to live in. Legacies Two years after Klaus sacrificed himself to save Hope from the Hollow, Hope returns back to the Salvatore Boarding School where she is still grieving the loss of her father. Enrolled there, Hope developed a father-daughter bond with headmaster Alaric Saltzman and a rivalry with his twin daughters, superficial Lizzie and nice girl Josie; both were jealous of Hope's bond with their father. She also has allies in Milton "M.G." Greasley, a vampire, Penelope Park, Josie's ex-girlfriend and witch as well as ex-witch/guidance counselor Emma Tig. She also befriends newly-triggered werewolf Rafael Waithe and rekindles things with old flame, Landon Kirby. Personality Hope is a very difficult person to read. She has lost so many things who have loved her that she isolates herself in fear of getting hurt again. Physical Appearance Hope resembles her father with auburn hair and green eyes. According to Caroline Forbes, she describes her as "beautiful". Powers and Abilities Witch Gene * Vampire Gene * Werewolf Gene * Relationships Hayley Marshall-Kenner Hayley is Hope's mother. It is shown through the Originals that Hayley loves her daughter and protects her the best way she can. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Hope's father. He adores her and considers the only thing he loves in the entire world. He will kill anyone who tries to hurt/harm/kill his daughter. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Hope's paternal uncle. He believes she is the key to his family's redemption, mainly the anchor to Klaus' happiness and journey for peace. He vows to protect her from any danger. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Hope's paternal aunt. She adores Hope and loves her very much like Elijah, Hayley and Klaus. Landon Kirby Landon is Hope's love interest. Their relationship is complicated as Landon is a human. Alaric Saltzman Alaric is Hope's father figure. Other Relationships * Klaus, Hayley and Hope (Family/Allies) * Hope and Jackson (Step-daughter and Step-father/Former Allies) * Kol and Hope (Uncle and Niece/Allies) * Freya and Hope (Aunt and Niece/Allies) * Finn and Hope (Uncle and Niece/Former Enemies) * Hope and Marcel (Adoptive Siblings/Allies) * Camille and Hope (Former Allies) * Hope and Henry (Former Classmates/Friends/Former Allies) * Hope and Roman (Kissed/Former Classmates/Former Enemies) * Hope and Lizzie (Frenemies/Classmates) * Hope and Josie (Friends/Classmates/Allies/Former Frenemies) * Hope and Rafael (Classmates/Allies) * Hope and Davina (Aunt and Niece/Friends/Allies) * Dahlia and Hope (Great-Aunt and Great-Niece/Former Enemies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Four (mentioned/heard) The Vampire Diaries Season Seven (mentioned) The Originals Season One (1/22) The Originals Season Two (15/22) The Originals Season Three (10/22) The Originals Season Four (12//13) The Originals Season Five (12/13 Legacies Season One (5/16) Trivia * Only tribrid in existence * One of nature's many loopholes. * Shares many traits with her father. * Doesn't get along with Lizzie and Josie.